


Pointless Notes

by B0nk3rs



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Daemons, Dead Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Grieving John, Implied Relationships, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0nk3rs/pseuds/B0nk3rs
Summary: Welcome to the inside of my notebook.  This is a place where my characters get away from me and OCs have little purpose. Merlin, Harry Potter, Avengers, Sherlock, Dear Evan Hansen, and Boku no Hero Academia!





	1. HP x Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff and unless something weird happens I never will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers or Harry Potter nor will I ever
> 
> This will be a series of drabbles, if I think they could be continued they might get their own story
> 
> The "very Angry" speech has been borrowed from Leelu's skittles
> 
> *also known as the attempted eradication of the human race

 

The hellicarrier was full of silent people today. Yesterday and all last week it had been organised chaos to put it politely. The part of the reason for last weeks disturbances *****  was currently the reason for the almost shocked silence in the non-submarine.

"Nat, you have to believe me, I didn't cheat on you! I swear on-"

"You do realise they're not listening to you."

The speaker was Bruce. He had been hearing the SHIELD agent apologise all day and now he was getting pissed off, " Ms Romanov and her...companion,"  _Loki. Who should also be blamed. "_  Are ignoring your existence so, please shut up." The scientist turned back to his work, hoping that Barton went away quickly. Tony would come soon and he would need all his wits about him, wits that would hopefully stop the Other Guy from throttling the billionaire.

Unfortunately, for Bruce's wits and SHIELD's new lab, Barton didn't leave quickly enough. 

* * *

Harrison Romanov wasn't having a good day. He had spent half the morning calming down an irate Hulk and the other assuring a terrified Dr Banner he was, "Most certainly not to blame for this" and "No, Tony still wants you to stay in the tower". Then, in the half-hour assigned to lunch, he'd found out why his sister had locked herself, Loki and Captain America in the training room. The revelation had not been pretty and the already agitated staff were now jumping at the slightest sound.

Harrison, or Agent Snake Charmer - his semi-official title - knew the reason that his sister was so upset. When he caught the bastard he was going to torture him till he cried. He stopped, speaking of bastards...

BANG!

CRASH! Agent Barton fell out of the air vent above him looking disorientated. He was dragged roughly to his feet and dangled over a convenient staircase.

"Right now I am a very angry brother. A very, very angry mage. A very, very,  _very_  angry assassin. And you Clint Barton have just broken my sister's heart. The last person who did that was lucky to shot before I found him. You, however, I know where you live. If you come within a hundred feet of my sister or my her room - I'll castrate you. And then rip out your heart and bury your body so deep in the woods even God won't find you. Your heart though will go on this wall as a prize and a warning to every other person who even thinks about hurting my Spider." Hawkeye was shaken vigorously, "Do you understand me, Barton?"

The blonde man nodded shakily, wondering if the man holding him would drop him anyway. " Good boy." The archer was draped over the railing and Harry walked off, that'd teach the bastard not to mess with a Romanov.


	2. Sherlock- 221

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I challenged myself to write 221 words after Sherlock's 'death'

John watches.

In St. Bart's morgue Dr John Hamish Watson sees Mycroft Holmes weep. The British government breaks like a glass jar, shards exploding everywhere. One of those things that draws attention to itself, not because you  _want_ to see it, because you  _have_ to. It was magnificent and heart wrenching to see a man like Mycroft cry, when men cry like that they look completely defeated, alone, weak. No man should look that weak.

John averts his eyes, letting them drop on Anderson. He almost growls, his normally kind face contorting furiously. They don't need to look his way when he stands, understanding if he needs to time to adjust. He turns to Anderson and  _snarls_ , hurling the words out.

" Anderson!" Everybody looks up at that, wondering who spoke, asking themselves if  **He**  wasn't really dead and-

And for a second John looks like the soldier he still  _is,_  like the man who got shot in Afghanistan, the man who  **wanted**  to be put  _back_ into a  **war zone**. For a second there was a glimpse at the man behind the woolly beige jumper, but it was just a second before he was replaced by the man who just lost his best friend, the man whose world had just been shattered then crushed into powder.

"Get. Out" Anderson leaves.


	3. Merlin- The Bravest Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin season five actually killed me and it also killed Arthur, but before it did that...

_"All those jokes about you being a coward, I never really meant them. I always thought you were the bravest man I'd ever met."_

_***_

It was true, Arthur had always admired his manservant. Going places without question, into dangerous situations where braver men had turned tail. Armed only with a sword, sometimes even less than that! But whenever offered he never refused, never gave up, never stayed out of the way, never-

Never abandoned him, never betrayed him, never hurt him only his pride. To Arthur Pendragon this hurt more than anything. His manservant, best friend, confident,  **Merlin** wasn't going to be there, calling him a prat and tripping over thin air?

The king sighed, staring at his best friend. Trying to ignore the tears he could feel blurring his sight, trying to ignore Merlin's eyes which were failing to do the same thing.

_***_

_"Guess I was wrong."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoted directly from S5e11


	4. HP- Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family is great if only they weren't so many or so annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if anyone is actually reading this. the idea for this was today me and my cousin got into a fight. She was sat on me and I was sat next to a candle. I tried to push her off but she didn't want to move long story short: it escalated. I was restraining her, watching youtube and making sure she didn't kill us both (swivel chair+longish hair+fire=house fire). I let go and she went downstairs crying, I'm writing this cause I feel bad for not realising when she decided she just wanted to go away from me.
> 
> guess what I'm doing now, playing with candle wax

Hermione Weasley sighed as she looked at her two charges for the evening. One of them was her oldest child, the other her niece.

Narrowing her eyes, the witch balled up her fists and slowly released the scream she could feel coming on. "Rose Monica Weasley! What on  _earth_  have you done to your cousin?"

Rose Monica Weasley glanced at her younger cousin. The only damage visible to her was the bright red arms and puffy cheeks, nothing that didn't happen most days. She looked at her mother, the woman was in full on 'harpy' mode. Rose looked away again.

" **Well**?" The teenager made a face at the ground, she'd been wondering when the foot tapping would start.

"I tried to get her off me but she wouldn't get off" It was the truth but her mother was gonna find a way to pin this on her. The thirteen-year-old sneaked a quick glance at the ten-year-old next to her.

"Did you ask her nicely?" ' _The face was back again'_ Rose couldn't help but think while she scowled at the carpet.

"She told me to piss off"  _'And this'_ Rose thought when she saw her mothers face deepen to puce _'is why I should have stayed upstairs and waited for the apocalypse to come to me. Probably why I hate children too'_

"ROSE MONICA WEASLEY!"  _'I_ _HATE_ _children, why anyone would want to continue the human race is beyond me'_


	5. Avengers- The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh take me back to the start!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a Harry Potter crossover but i never got round to writing it, weird

In the beginning, there was nothing... Okay, that is a terrible way to start a story but it is the truth. Mostly.

No plants, no animals, no rocks, no people, no air. Nothing. Nothing in this realm at least, in other realms were the Gods and Titans and Giants. Any creature that is thought to be mythical on Midgard exists in the other realms. Unfortunately, I don't feel the need to sate your human curiosity or bore you with the details to my existence, all I want you to know is that I am the final result of all and that no one was before I. I am Death and this is partly my own fault.

_Thanos, the Mad Titan, was furious. Everything he tried to get his love's attention failed. All sacrifices to her were rejected, slaves freed and gifts returned to the previous owner. So now he had declared war on Asgard in another attempt to gain her favour, she had said how she hated Odin hadn't she?- in the name of Laufey the Ice Giant._

It failed by the way, I mean why would I want more souls to collect? It's not like I have my own realm to place them in, when would I find time to achieve that goal? I am a being, not a person, my opinions matters in the bigger picture unlike that of your own, Human.

What is above was a glimpse into the mind of the Mad Titan. Yes, he thinks in the third person and no, I don't hate Odin. Well, I didn't hate him when he was at war, what he did directly after changed the course of history for many.

Now, you're probably wondering what the most powerful God did to earn the fury of Death, to explain I will start by telling you his punishment.


	6. 4 for the price of 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So these were written by mini-me sometime late 2012 to mid 2013,(like the rest of these) ran into them when i was looking for an empty notebook to write into and here we are- I've copied them almost exactly as they were. Everything is probably 60 words or less as mini-me was allergic to finishing anything including homework.

**Loki was probably up to something nefarious but who knows**

With a sigh Loki picked himself up from the god shaped dent and turned to look at the Avengers. He observed them silently for a moment, 'It feels really good to be in complete control again'. His eyes wandered back in to focus and they found themselves turned toward-

"I fail to see why my lift is more interesting than me" Sharp brown eyes locked onto his and Loki smirked.

* * *

**Trapped in a time loop! (I assume)**

Imagine living for a thousand years, at the end of those those years you die horrifically along with your immediate family.

And now imagine doing that a thousand times. With the knowledge that nothing you can do will stop it. Also you're the only person who remembers.

Welcome to my life. My name is Loki Laufeyson, prince of Asgard and Jötunheimr. I am physically (in Asgardian) 634 years of age, times a thousand at last count and that's my mental age.

* * *

**"Watched the film for the 5th time" (Day after tomorrow crossover?)**

Sometimes Jack saw things. He dreamed about dragons and castles and giants and wizards. He heard whispers about him, his family, his parents - "Did you hear about the Potter's?" - even though he hadn't ever met somebody called Potter or even heard the word spoken at all. Jack doesn't know why he looks in the mirror and sees something - or someone - that isn't there; he doesn't know why he finds himself almost calling people different names; he doesn't know why when he was younger he had recurring nightmares, always the same (a flash of bright emerald green and a vivid picture).

Sometimes- sometimes Jack didn't know what he was doing with his life, this wasn't one of those times.

Sam looked up in discontent, somebody was shining a bright white light into his face.

* * *

**"Terms of the omegaverse apply" or, they would have**

Sherlock Holmes was going to kill Lukas Anderson.

The little imbecile had had a break in - done by an alpha - and now he claim to be traumatised (the thief threatened him with a gun because the incompetent was still in the flat at the time being) at the sight of alphas. It was of course complete bullshit but unless they wanted to be prosecuted, the police had to - at the very least - pretend to comply with his wishes. Unfortunately for the police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate cliffhangers so much and i wrote these fucking things.  
> also, "those those"? shit, was that a mini-me typo or a me-me typo?


	7. HP- Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want a weirdly perceptive Harry Potter as a parent. Or one with awful timing so he knows everything

Albus Severus comes out at Christmas dinner. It's rather sudden, he's halfway through passing the peas when he just announces it.

There is an immediate lull in the table chatter as every eye turns to him. As this is the only time other than Mother's Day where all the Weasley parents and cousins are off, that's a lot of eyes. Mum comes straight over to hug him and everyone's suddenly congratulating him and grinning. Al grins back, he can't believe he thought that this would be scary.

Then he spots Dad who's unmoved at the end of the table, his face falls and the second lull is somehow worse than the first.

Mum gets his attention with a stinging hex and Dad snaps his head up, guilty. He then sees the rough configuration of the room, everyone crowded round All and frowns, looks behind him and looks back.

"Is something the matter?"

The way he says it is too casual and they can all see the way he's already surveying the back wall for threats even as he faces them. Mum is less than charitable (but she always had been ever since the divorce).

"I'm gay", He blurts before she can start a fight. Dad doesn't react other than a slight nod and focuses his concerned face on Mum.

She scowls at him and snarls "Well?", He stares back, more than a tad bemused now. His wand is stowed and he now looks vaguely exasperated at them standing over that side of the room when there's no threat.

"Well, what?", Al closes his eyes and tries not to melt as his dad again looks at them all as if his mother has lost the plot. He can see Cousin Teddy brace themself for the force of his mother's rage.

"Your son has gathered the courage to share with the whole family an integral part of himself", Everyone winces, when Mum quotes Aunt Hermione then she's heading for a nice long rant "And you don't even have the decency to look at him!"

"But Al didn't say anything about a relationship." Al refocuses instantly on where his dad is patiently arguing with his mother in shock. Maybe his dad is just on a different page?

"What are you talking about?" His mother was never on the same page as Dad, that was probably why she didn't see the divorce coming.

"You said Al's sharing something with us, but he didn't say anything about being in a relationship", Dad is looking more than a bit fed up at this point "All he said was he's gay. I don't understand why you're so angry at me! He hasn't said anything else about himself!"

Huh, score one for Dad.

Mum blinked at Dad in shock. Then narrowed her eyes at him. Dad just raised his expectantly and looked passed her at where they're all still waiting. Then he blinks and looks at Al sharply.

"Is this not about Al's new boyfriend? Are we  _just_  talking about Al being gay?"

"How did you know I've got a new boyfriend?", Every head is facing Al again but he ignores them to stare at his dad, even Lily didn't know about him asking Scorpius out yet.

"Well I saw you talking on the platform, you went bright red and jumped about a foot when I called you", Dad is grinning now, Al knows it's most likely from having something over Mum but he can't help but grin back relieved.

Mum doesn't leave as is, however, "How long have you known Al was gay?"

All eyes are back on Dad as he sits and scoffs, "He's so clearly had a crush on Malfoy - the elder - since the first time he saw him I've never seen him take to anyone so quickly", he grins "Until I saw him go bright red when Oliver Wood came to talk to me about season tickets."

Al (almost) regrets this.

"Aww, Dad you made him blush!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm imagine having more than a cursory fuck about dialogue and proper writing. (im so sorry)


	8. DEH- Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So when I get sad I consider all the sad fictional things, like the Murphys finding Connors body or what if he died in front of Zoe and how would I make it clear that's happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make my friend very sad for my own enjoyment- so this is for you Mr Fortescue!

Her brother's room is a fucking tip.

Hindsight will make her say differently but in the moment she opens the door all she sees is the ridiculous mess that is Connor's room. The lurid blue desk chair that matches with Zoe's own desk is sprawled across the floor, there's a collapsed stack of CD's smouldering from knocking over Connor's still lit ashtray (complete with half a finished joint) off his desk, and all over the cream carpet are little specks of dried blood. From Connor's Attempt last summer. The light seems to shift uneasily over them like it knows what they represent.

She barely raises her head from the bad memories when Copernica slams into her knees, screeching and flailing erratically. (If she'd had a second more she would have seen the shoes making the light shift uneasily) On a sharply honed reflex Zoe lashes out, sending a kick that should have sent her brother's daemon flying.

Again, in hindsight Zoe knows exactly what the capuchin is saying to her, in the moment it doesn't connect.

Her kick also doesn't connect. Copernica is startlingly an explosion of everything but matter and sound, gold showering Zoe at the foot before it dissolves into nothing. Dumbly she snaps her head up to see the rest of her brother; Zephaniah is whinnying loudly in the kitchen, the walls are shifting and her brother hung himself with a tie.

The next several days of her life slide smoothly along like a carefully scripted piece of theatre, her mother tells her later that she fainted at the sight of Connor. (Zoe tells no one the last thing Copernica did was apologise)

When Evan and Icari Hansen come over to talk about knowing her brother she tries her hardest to ignore everything he says. Later on she'll wonder how she could be taken in by something that sounded nothing like Connor.

_("I'm so sorry Zoe, I'm so sorry, please Zo-")_

She pretends to not know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in about half an hour
> 
> I planned out a lil daemon au, every characters animal along w/names but they're unnecessary here, the Murphy parents have dogs and Zoe has a horse. '
> 
> Icari is a ferret   
> Copernica was Connor's monkey  
> Zoe's daemon is Zephaniah


	9. HP- Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some stuff

On arriving to the Conference to three separate duels and one brawl, in the lobby alone, an emergency meeting had been called.  
  
Sat in her chair she was now tempted to start a brawl herself.  
  
"I will not apologise for my actions." The Chief told her again. The man was shorter than most, broad in every sense of the word and bleeding from a split lip. It was licked as she scrutinised him.  
  
"You cursed the continent."  
  
Someone who had only just gasped in horror. She wanted to hit him as well.  
  
"Yes." He replied defiantly.  
  
"Why." She ground out.  
  
The entire continent, island, seas, even the Circe damned clouds! Has been cursed to not register ordered magic as legitimate. Had been cursed to accept no magic other than that of the truly powerful. Had been cursed so no mage could stand the place longer than an hour, that attempts to reach it would need to be reestablished every hour on the hour if it were to reached magically at all.  
  
And the man in front of her was unrepentant. She scowled harder at him, wizards. 

* * *

In Buckingham palace a window blew out in a spray of glass, the guards did nothing but shift out of the way of the falling shards. Any visitors flinched away, moving quickly to destinations.  
  
Inside the king raged.  
  
"YOU WILL CURSE THAT MISERABLE REGION OR I'LL DISBAND YOUR MINISTRY"  
  
A murmur.  
  
"WELL CURSE THE BLOODY SAVAGES TOO!"  
  
Almost audible this time.  
  
"THEY AREN'T THE ONES THREATENING TO HAVE YOU EXECUTED AS TRAITOR TO THE CROWN THOUGH, ARE THEY? OUT!"  
  
A small wizened man was unceremoniously escorted out of His Majesty's chambers. 

* * *

Though the signing of the Statute heralded the start of a new age of magic, many indigenous populations simply vanished, to this day it remains uncertain if the [princely state of Papa new Guinea] disappeared due to volcanic interaction or magical prowess, other similar disappearances globally push toward the latter.  
  
-Excerpt from 'All about the Statute of Secrecy'

* * *

As a child she'd learnt "be strong. Do whatever you have to do to stay alive. I love you" in her native tongue. Up until they'd been ripped apart and sold separately, those were the words she learned to live by. At thirty summers they were the only thing she had left of her mother's.  
  
She'd taught herself how to curse. 

* * *

It was officially formalised with the inauguration of the first President. And then the second. And then the Third.

The curse grew. and changed. and twisted like the living chain of rage it was, hating blindly and hiding those chained down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of these is just, America has one magical school? ok then a shit lot of people cursed the counrty didnt they and it took over. finding mgicaks is hard, you have to be directly related to europeans bc the natives went insular and the africans helped curse it (probably a lot of people would have cursed 'merica if there was only enough students to fill one school)


	10. BNHA- Daemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas about Daemons for TTV

Izuku is basically ready to settle as a small predator animal. He's not a bird, or a reptile or any kind of bug. He stopped being rodents at age 12. Since his 13th birthday he's been cycling through as many different carnivores as he can think of and before third year started he'd finished with caniforms completely. 

Though they weren't really meant to be paying attention to Deku, most of the class had been eagerly awaiting Paladin's settling. They wouldn't be the first but with the high school entrance exams approaching

Boudicca who will be a wolverine or a hyena. She's slightly terrifying and the whole class had breathed a sigh of relief when the tiger firm she'd tried out had not lasted. Bakugou had been disappointed and surly for a week after that fiasco.  
  
The day after the sludge villain was the last they'd asked him about it. Settling could happen after traumatic events. Wrong idea. Bakugou and Boudicca had not been pleased.  
  
They all wanna know if they'll settle before the year ends and how much of an issue Tirion's predator form will be. It's not nice but it's Oudera. It will be an issue.  
  
But then Tirion settles. Deku has his adult heat, Bakugou misses the last two days and Izuku misses the whole week. The following Monday Tirion is a rat and doesn't twitch all class. Bakugou acts extra pleased, he's back to his pre-villain self; aggressive, cocky, loud. He forgets that he doesn't exist in a vacuum. Former lackeys avoid him. Omegas don't speak to him.  
  
They all know what it means when you settle too early.  
  
Nobody talks to Bakugou for the rest of the year.  
**  
  
Izuku is probably the only person (paying attention) that doesn't mind Tirion's form.  
  
Rats are intelligent, surprisingly clean and great at getting into small places. Tirion hides in his pockets, bag, shoes, hair. They do not talk about Bakugou Katsuki.  
**  
  
Boudicca settles when she walks past the bathroom at Katsuki's heel and hears Deku having a panic attack. She barely falters and they reenter the room to 'Be prepared'. Hyenas are pack animals. The alpha is female. They cackle rather than make a reasonable sound.  
  
'I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my due'  
  
Katsuki treats her like another subordinate when she refuses to posture in time with him. She shifts, finally, and watches him watch the movie. Telling him now would cause a fit but making him wait would cause a longer fit.  
  
'My teeth and ambitions see bared, be prepared!'  
  
"It's a good song" a tiny voice squeaks. To her left, Tirion looks so small and delicious from this side of her snout. The rodent combs xir tail with delicate claws, springing away to Deku's side in an instant.  
  
Both Midoriya's look amused and wary at the sight of her.  
  
"Boudicca, what's wrong?" Dad chirps from his place at Mitsuki's knee. Mum the field mouse also watches her, some copied instinct tensing her every muscle. "Your hackles are raised."  
  
Katsuki is prodding at her now so she relaxes and sits on the ground at his feet. "Nothing."  
**  
  
Midoriya is one of Hitoshi's favourite classmates. He's unobtrusive, intelligent and gives his all constantly. If not for the vicious bondmark on his neck, a permanent abrasive smelling reminder that he is owned, Hitoshi might even speak to him once in a while.  
  
What Midoriya is not, is late. The omega is always the first person in and the last person to leave- a sign of a decent class president. It's Wednesday now though and Midoriya hasn't been here all week. Class 1C is starting to worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i write for a fic that isn't finished? apparently
> 
> Izuku Tirion rat  
> Bakugou Boudicca hyena


	11. BNHA- Touya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todoroki Touya died in hospital due to his unstable quirk at age 13, he leaves behind his grieving father, mother and younger siblings.
> 
> Touya is not dead yet

Touya Todoroki is Fuyumi's twin   
So his hair is the opposite of hers, red with white bits in   
He's seven years older than Shouto and two years older than Natsuo   
He resents Shouto the most cause he used to have all His attention   
Then he was shoved away when the doctors told them why he always hurt using his quirk and  Natsuo was the focus   
Then  _ his _ quirk proved to be largely useless so Dad focused on Touya again until Shouto was born   
  


Touya is twelve   
And he  _ knows _ using his quirk is bad for him   
It hurts   
It burns  _ him _ ! But it shouldn’t cause Touya has Dad's quirk and Dad doesn't get burnt!   
(And Shouto doesn't either)   
So he's practising what little he can   
And he really wants to impress Dad, or at least get him to train him instead of Shouto for a while cause Fuyumi looks like she's losing it when he comes back covered in bruises all the fucking time   
Not enough that-  **_anyway_ **   
  


Shouto is a baby and Touya is the one who should be on training. Not him.   
So when he gets his flames hot enough to turn blue   
And it hurts   
He's burnt his finger   
But   
(Shouto can't do that)   
And Dad brings some of his new sidekicks home and one of them asks about It, which is shit really   
Dad hadn’t been noticed yet   
Touya was gonna figure it out on his own   
And Dad hadn't noticed, but now he  _ knows _ . He's getting shown up in his own home by one of his own sidekicks

  
Fuck. But it's no biggie

 

Except Touya isn't supposed to use his quirk   
(Which is bullshit)   
He's not even meant to get angry   
Or "overly emotional "   
It's crap anyway, he's the son of the Number 2 Hero- what's a little pain to reach the top   
But

  
But Dad said no too?

  
Dad said it was too dangerous

  
_Endeavour_ told him it was too dangerous

  
**DAD SAID** HE HAD TO NOT USE HIS QUIRK AND  
Just in case Dad moved him to the quirk dampening room so when he gets upset he won't hurt himself. Again.

  
And it's fine. Bit weird not being across from Fuyumi but she still comes to visit him.   
She says she was worried and the nurse helps him put on the cream for his burns in the day but Fumi does it in the morning and before bed   
They don't look so bad anymore. Just like bad skin   
Natsuo says they look cool but what does he know, he's a  _ baby _   
There's very clear lines where his skin doesn't burn. It's weird.   
It's up his arms onto his chest so sleeping is itchy and uncomfortable but Touya is going to be a hero when he grows up and   
Dad doesn't say anything.

  
Shouto is a baby, right? So it's not like he knows anything.   
But when he creeps up behind him in the dojo Touya thinks he's screwed   
Shouto is tiny   
The scald has healed into what could almost be a weird birthmark   
Shouto doesn't actually care about what he's doing in the dojo   
He just wants to watch   
Natsuo told him he could make his fire blue and Shouto wants to know how   
So he does   
And he overcalculates a bit but it's fine, Shouto just has lightly singed hair not   
Fuck   
Fuck! He'd never do anything to Shouto like that. So what if he's jealous- Dad please he's five I-   
No! Dad  _ listen  _ to me!   
WHY DON'T YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME   
**LOOK AT ME** ****  
  


  
Waking up in hospital is such a shit experience   
And at first he thinks he died? It's all white, he feels floaty   
Dad is sat next to his bed looking like he did Before   
Waking up the second time is worse   
Everything fucking hurts- or nothing hurts- he's, it's.   He doesn't like it   
His face is itchy   
His back and his chest and his legs and arms are so itchy   
He aches   
He feels exposed   
Third time Dad is there   
The third time Touya wakes up, Endeavour is stood impatiently in his room. The  _ n _ th of many crushing disappointments and the first that sticks   
  


“You're too weak to handle my quirk”

  
“You're staying here”

  
“You almost hurt _ Shouto _ ”

  
**_Fuck_ **

  
“It's for the best  that you remain here”

  
**He** doesn't say for whose best and **he** nods cordially as **he** leaves the room   
**He** doesn't come back in the four weeks it takes for the feeling of being burnt alive to fade. Or when he realised he can't feel anything but pressure in those black places   
Or when he gets sedated the first, second or fourteenth times   
Nobody visits.   
His room gets slowly fills with things   
A nurse comes round and gives him his phone back   
Fuyumi has left twenty messages and four calls   
It takes him til his birthday when she calls to wish him a happy thirteenth that he gets it   
He's staying here   


Endeavour   


Has   


_T_ h r o  **w** n   **h**  i m   _a w_ a **y**

  
Just like mom did  
He's another skeleton in the closet  
The nurse hesitated to sedate him cause his quirk is active  
It doesn't hurt this time  
~~Touya~~ takes a bag of his stuff and leaves

**Author's Note:**

> please review


End file.
